Doctor Who iPod Shuffle Challenge
by cityscapes101
Summary: I don't know if it's over or what, but I read one and I was inspired to do my own. All 10 of these drabbles are in the 11th Doctor's universe.


**A/N: Here are 10 little paragraphs that I wrote, inspired by the Doctor Who iPod Shuffle challenge. All of these are part of the 5****th**** series of Doctor Who, since those episodes are the ones in my head the clearest at the moment.**

Sail To the Moon – Radiohead

Amy's POV

Floating.

It's a simple word and unless water is somehow connected you don't really hear it or say it on Earth. But with the Doctor, he's able to take me to the Moon, and when he holds my ankle and I close my eyes and I connect myself with the moon's surroundings, I feel like I'm floating. I feel like I'm the president, peaceful, powerful, as the Doctor let's my body sail like a barge in open water, nothing to hold me back, just a sea of nothingness…it's the best feeling…I don't know when to stop.

Oxford Comma – Vampire Weekend

Amy's POV

"Details, details, so overrated." He says, and even through the oddity of the situation I'm able to keep a calm demeanor. "I've done so many things, Amy." I adjust his bowtie, since we are preparing for a gala on a foreign planet. I'm just worried that he's going to lie profusely about himself, which I hate. I hate when he pretends to be somebody else. "I've even climbed to Dharamsala. Give me a break. There won't be any need to tell anybody where I'm from. I know in my mind that I've accomplished great things. That's enough."

"Why are you going to lie to them? Why are you going to lie about who you are? Be yourself!"

The Great Gig in the Sky – Pink Floyd

Amy's POV

He takes my hand, and every molecule of me bends to where our skin makes contact. When he speaks, I am enraptured. "Amy, look above you, at every star and constellation. Feel it, they're all alive, and they're all screaming at you, and one by one it's all ending…it's all ending. The power…" He squeezes my hand, "the beauty and the mystery of it all. All ending so quickly…I can't stop it, Amy. Soon, we will all die." And I look at him and I cry silently because of the beautiful truth—the end was inevitable. But we had the beauty, all of it. And for the first time I was not afraid to die. The stars illuminated his face and all I could see was the sweet release, the gorgeous sight, the beauty of death."

Medicine Man – The Hush Sound

Amy's POV

"Take me somewhere, Doctor. Anywhere. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't let me be the one you forget. I want to get away from it all…to dance across the stars and pirouette on the tips of danger, but I want you to remember me. Help me forget Leadworth and Rory and Earth. Take me to oblivion. Clear my mind. But don't let me be your final regret."

"Amy…" He kisses my forehead. "You will always be in my mind."

Wishing It Was – Santana feat. Eagle-Eye Cherry

Amy's POV

"You know what's wrong with beauty and happiness, Amy?"

"No," I say, and in his eyes, all I see it deprivation that he's never expressed before. It scares me but enraptures me simultaneously. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"One dead it all will end, Amy. It will all crumble under our noses. Pain…pain is just so sweet because it signals the end of the beauty, and you can rest assured knowing that it's all over. That everything is simple now. And your life walks by you when you're happy—and look at me…I can't let that happen. I have to be on the edge, Amy. It's how I live. It's how I can wake up every morning. I need pain. You know how."

How It Ends – DeVotchKa

The Doctor's POV

"Close your eyes, Amy. Don't be afraid. Please don't be afraid." I whisper to her limp body as she sleeps in her bed. "Hold your ground. Put yourself to the test. You know what you have to do. It all depends on you now, love. And deep inside…" I want to touch her, so, so much…but I don't. "Deep down, love, you know how this will end. You can't escape. You have to remember all of the loved ones in your soul, in every hall of the beauty that's inside of you. When you awaken, you will know how this will end. You have to know." I sniffle, holding back the tears. "You've seen love in the sun, Amy. Be brave. You're not going to need me anymore, but ask for me and by God, I'll find you. You're everything, Amy. You know inside. You need to dig deep and remember…please remember so we can be together one more time. You know how it ends. Something old, something knew, something borrowed, something blue. Remember, Amy. It all depends on your love. Don't be afraid. Please don't…"

The Gambler – fun.

Rory's POV

"We were barely eighteen when she asked me to dance. Love at second sight, I took her in my arms and promised her that when I got older I would buy her the flower shop so she would never be lonely. I can picture children…a son that believes in love, so much like his mother. A daughter that never gives up, hopefully just like me.

But the Doctor tried and succeeded in taking her away, the love of my life. I remember promising her that I would never leave her side. But she let mine without a thought. I hope one day we'll be able to sit in the garden with our children…one day."

No Surprises – Radiohead

The Doctor's POV

Is this slowly killing me? Is every breath I take the crazy delusion of being alive? I'm so tired…God, I'm so tired. Tired of bringing down governments.

Sometimes, I want silence.

No surprises.

None at all.

Silence…how gorgeous is that? Simple silence. Secretly I wish for the next minute to be the final one.

No alarms. No surprises, please. Simply silence, a blanket of silence I can suffocate in. The world so beautiful, the stars so pretty…silently fading.

No surprises.

The end.

Sometimes…sometimes I wish for the end.

House of Wolves – My Chemical Romance

The Doctor's POV

"Amy, I know a thing about contrition, trust me. I have baskets of it. And I'm sure that if I went to a church, the only thing the priest could say is, "You're on a straight path to Hell." I don't have innocence for days. Ask Queen Elizabeth…Anyway, you can tell me that I'm an angel, or you can call me a bad man and kick me like a stray. In the end, it doesn't matter. I've done awful things. Tell me that I'm not bound to be punished for it all. This is exactly why I don't go to church."

Subterranean Homesick Alien – Radiohead

Amy's POV

Leadworth. Such a perfect name for a city like it. It's worth a block of lead, definitely. We watch our feet for cracks in the pavement.

But I know up there, in the sky, beyond anything we can understand, there's something beautiful. Up above me.

Sometimes, I dream that the aliens land in the country late at night, and they take me aboard, showing me the world as I want to. Every time I tell my friends about my mind's dreams and my made up adventures, they're convinced that I've finally lost it completely.

I hope that one day dreams can swap roles with reality. Maybe one day I can name every star and planet and meteorite. Maybe one day…


End file.
